Chapter 62
' The Awaited One' (Japanese: 街ち望まれた者 Machinozoma reta Mono) is the 62nd chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary Fushi, Kahak, and the other Defense Corps members are walking through town when they see a wanted poster with Fushi's picture on it. The poster shows Fushi has a bounty on his head worth 1,000 gold pieces. Kahak rips the poster down and comments that the Church of Bennett must have joined the "anti-Fushi" side as well and asks Fushi what they should do. Fushi says this is all stupid and Kahak suggests he transform into something else since the Boy's form is well-known. Fushi says even if they do catch him, it won't bother him much, but Kahak says it will bother them and asks Fushi to recall what he told him (Kahak) that night. When Kahak asked Fushi to befriend the Defense Corps, Fushi told them that he wouldn't be their friend, but that he would go with them if it would prevent innocent people from dying. Back to the present, Kahak tells Fushi that if he wants to help others, then he needs to avoid being captured. Fushi brushes him off but says he'll transform if things get dangerous. Eventually, they arrive at a village that was attacked by Knockers in the past and, as a result of this, have become supporters of The Defense Corps. Fushi asks what he should do when he gets there, but Kahak says that he just needs to show himself. He explains that people love legends and rumors, but there are also people that don't believe in such things. If Fushi shows them that he does exist, then they will surely change their mind about the idea that "the Holy Fushi" is just a legend. Fushi arrives in town and is immediately swarmed by villagers. They excitedly shout his name and hug him, and Fushi asks Kahak if he can make them act normal. A woman asks Fushi for help because her son was kidnapped for carving a doll of Fushi. She says if she pays the ransom then he'll be fine, but she doesn't have that kind of money. Fushi asks how much she needs and produces a large amount of coins. The woman thanks him profusely and, because he was able to help someone, Fushi smiles. Kahak congratulates Fushi on a job well done and asks if he saw how happy he made the villagers. Fushi wonders if this is the right thing to do and if that kid is kidnapped again, he won't be able to save him. Kahak says that that is true but, regardless, he did a good job today. He tells Fushi that they will continue their journey to the other towns and villages tomorrow. Going from town to town, Fushi makes himself known, feeding the hungry and helping those he can. On their way to another town, Fushi is suddenly hit in the head with an egg. The man that threw it yells at him to get out of their town. Kahak asks Fushi if he is okay, but Fushi comments that "Now I can cook eggs whenever I want." The other Defense Corps members are ambushed and a man darts toward Fushi, recognizing him as the one worth 1,000 gold pieces. Kahak quickly gets in front of Fushi and uses the Knocker in his arm to throw the man. The other villagers see this and run away, calling Kahak a monster. Fushi wonders if it's okay that the villagers saw Kahak's arm and Kahak says that his form is appropriate for someone that serves Fushi. Fushi silently notices that the Knocker in Kahak's arm is smaller than it was in previous descendant's arms. They return to the forest for the time being. Kahak strongly advises Fushi to change forms to prevent an attack like this from happening again. Fushi agrees and asks what form would be better. Kahak tells him that they need Fushi to look as different as possible and suggests he turn into a woman. He changes into Pyoran but Kahak says that form looks hard to move around in and that a younger form would be better. Fushi says Kahak does have a point and then turns into Rynn. With the other Defense Corps members watching in glee, Kahak says a girl in a dress travelling with them would be out of place so Fushi changes into Tonari. Kahak advises against using that form because Tonari was famous and he would be recognized immediately. Fushi, getting annoyed, changes into Parona's form. Fushi says a lot of people have seen Parona's form but asks Kahak what he thinks. Kahak quickly agrees to that form and says he'll have a coat sent over to Fushi later. The next morning, Kahak, while kneeling, asks Fushi if he is awake and informs him that they will travel to the Kargal District in the south. Putting his hand around Fushi (sill in Parona's form) tells Fushi to watch out for the puddle and directs him to the horse. Fushi says he is fine and tells Kahak to use the horse to take the injured home. Kahak quickly says it's nearly 50 leagues. Fushi then realizes that there is no need for him to be in human form to move around and then changes into the wolf. Fushi is seen eating on a bridge and is approached by Kahak, informing him that their work is done and they are ready to move. He tells Fushi that this territory is fairly favorable towards them so they will be leaving three members behind to prepare for Knocker attacks. Fushi silently reflects on the events, thinking about how he can't do anything alone and that what he really wants are friends that understand him. he then wonders if the Defense Corps are his friends. Suddenly, him and Kahak are caught in a net set up in the forest. They are approached by a man that believes "Parona" to be Fushi, but Kahak says she is not Fushi. The man says they are liars and that he had a feeling the girl was Fushi. The man introduces himself as Bonchien Nicoli La Tasty Peach Uralis, the Prince of Uralis. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 62 Category:Volume 07